The First Reminiscence
by Evlina
Summary: DL-6 incident has just occurred and young Edgeworth has left unexpectedly. Sadly, Wright is reminiscing the good days he spent with his friend before his departure, as he slowly begins to experience new heartbreaking feelings.


**A/N** : It has been a while since I last wrote stuff in English, but I had wanted to do something about Miles and Edgeworth for some time. Here it is at last. I apologize for the mistakes I probably made in this short story, but I still do hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

" _He left. He left, suddenly, without warning. He left as if we were nothing to each other. He's gone, and I have no one to talk to. I have never felt a pain like this in my whole life. But who could possibly understand? After all, I'm only just a child. I shouldn't be feeling sad."_

Thus were the words Phoenix Wright wrote down in a diary he had specifically started for this occasion. It was an old notebook which he had never used before, lying around in a drawer of his desk. The young boy did not understand what was happening in his life since Miles left two weeks ago. They were such good friends with Larry! It seemed to him that they were going to stay together all their school days and even beyond. Indeed, this wish appeared foolish and childish, but there was no reason to doubt their friendship.

He didn't want to talk to anyone about how he felt. Loneliness and sadness filled his heart as the days passed. If he himself couldn't understand what was going on, how could anyone else be able to pull him out of his misery? Larry would not know what to say and would consider the problem too lightly. After all, he was a little younger than them. Furthermore, "matters of the heart" weren't his thing.

Neither was Miles's. Miles… This name echoed in Phoenix's head over and over again. He remembered all the time they spent together, all the times when Miles offered him a smile. His smiles meant a lot to Phoenix: little Edgeworth was always very calm, even cold towards others. How difficult it was to truly see him smile! Although he never showed his feelings, Phoenix and Larry knew very well that Miles cared for them and would help them whenever they should be in need. After all, he had already lent a hand to Wright when he was all alone and mocked by his whole class.

This moment was one that was truly of the upmost importance to Phoenix: not only was it what marked the beginning of their friendship, but it would always remember him that no one should end up alone with no one on their sides. Loneliness and helplessness were the worst feelings to be affected by during one's life, and Wright knew that better that anyone.

The _class trial_ had only happened few months ago: he would never forget that. As he couldn't stop crying and had everyone's fingers pointed at him, being falsely accused of stealing the money of one of his classmates, he heard a loud and clear " _Objection!"_.

That was when Phoenix had suddenly raised his head and had seen Miles Edgeworth, glancing at the whole class. Miles Edgeworth, the very same classmate who had noticed his lunch money missing. The young boy, always silent and even feared by some classmates because of his demeanor, had spoken just after that: "He shouldn't have to apologize! The only thing that belongs in a trial is evidence, anything else has no place! You should all be ashamed!"

Miles's father was a renowned defense attorney, and his eyes would always shine whenever he mentioned his name. The young boy aspired to nothing but becoming one day a worthwhile lawyer. As he had interrupted the class trial, none of their classmates had added any further word. They all knew that Miles's argument was correct, nobody could object to that. Nobody wanted to stand against young Edgeworth.

That's how, with only few words, he had saved Phoenix Wright from the awful feeling of being absolutely lonely with no friend in the world to help him. As of this day, he owed him much more than he could even express with mere words.

Despite the fact that the three of them were spending a lot of time together, Phoenix had grown most fond of Miles, and felt some _things_ towards him than he had never felt for anyone else in his life. Their moments alone, just the two of them were rare but he always hoped for more even though he didn't want to admit it. He couldn't possibly admit it, not in front of Miles Edgeworth, the kid who never let any emotion show on his face. In truth, he wasn't even _aware_ of what those strong _feelings_ meant. How could any child of nine define that?

But now, Miles was gone. He had disappeared to someplace else than no one heard of, without any word, without any sound. It was truly, deeply, immeasurably impossible to see him again. Realizing that; the loneliness that surrounded him once again, the loneliness he had sworn to himself he wouldn't feel anymore, hurt even more than before. Two weeks had passed, and he spent every night crying, praying for the return of his friend.

At such a young age, Phoenix was already experiencing something cruel, something which was unbearable to him. Most importantly, he was experiencing the true pain of being left all alone by someone for whom he cared most about.

This sick affection for which he would later finally find a word: _love_.


End file.
